Elatus
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Matsuri tidak pernah melihat Gaara semarah ini.


**~oo0o0oo~**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Elatus"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO**

belong's to

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Elatus (c)** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oo0o0oo~**

Ada banyak hal yang Matsuri sukai, salah satunya senyum Gaara.

Dan, tidak ada banyak hal yang Matsuri benci, yang terutama marahnya Gaara.

"Keluar. "

Matsuri menahan napas. Satu kata itu mengambil alih semua oksigen dari jalur pernapasannya, menyumbat gerak paru-parunya. Matsuri menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mengumpulkan semua keberanian dan tekadnya.

"Tt—tapi. . "

"Keluar. "

Rahang Matsuri mengatup rapat, ia telan kembali setiap kalimat yang semula siap meluncur. Lalu gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik helaian rambut coklatnya. Berusaha menghindar dari tatapan sepasang netra jade Gaara yang mengintimidasinya dengan tak nyaman.

"Matsuri," Suara itu terdengar berat dan penuh emosi serta penekanan mutlak. Membuat seluruh keragka iga Matsuri serasa disetrum. Namun begitu, ia berusaha keras untuk tetap mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Gaara yang duduk di balik meja sambil saling menautkan kedua tangan, menahan emosi.

"Pergilah. "

Itu sebuah ultimatum. Tak boleh ada penolakan. Matsuri sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu. Saat ini Gaara sudah mencapai titik paling akhir dari batas kesabarannya, jika Matsuri berani mengusik garis itu sedikit saja, ia yakin sejuta persen akan segera dibuah jadi pasir kering rasa Matsuri.

Tapi meski Matsuri menyadari sepenuhnya bahaya itu, meski ia tidak terlalu naif untuk mencoba-coba peruntungannya ketika kondisi Gaara sedang buruk begini, dan meski ia paham betul risiko yang akan ia hadapi jika berani menentang atau bahkan bersuara. Matsuri tetaplah Matsuri. Ia adalah si gadis bodoh se Suna, yang tentu saja akan bertindak bodoh dan ceroboh dengan cara mengangkat kepala lebih tinggi, menatap Gaara dengan lebih berani, menarik napas panjang dan menyurakan dengan lantang.

"Aku tau ini bukan urusanku! Tapi _Sensei_ juga salah! Temari- _sama_ dan para tetua juga seluruh masyarakat Suna hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk _Sensei_ , tau! Semua orang ingin _Sensei_ bahagia, termasuk juga aku! Aku ingin _Sensei_ bahagia! Dan bukan begitu caranya membalas orang yang baik padamu. Dasar manusia tidak peka! Rambut merah jelek! Alis botak! _Sensei_ bego!"

Dan sebelum ia jatuh pingsan, Matsuri memaksakan seluruh tenaganya untuk membalikkan badan dan berlari kabur dari ruang kerja Gaara. Lari sejauh-jauhnya sambil berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ agar Gaara di belakang sana tidak mengejarnya dengan lemparan _shuriken_.

 _Percuma_ , Matsuri membatin pilu. Ia hanya melarikan diri untuk menunda kematiannya. Berbicara seperti itu dengan seorang Kazekage adalah tipe kajahatan yang tak termaafkan. Astaga, kenapa ia bodoh sekali, sih?

 **.**

Seluruh nyawa dan pikiran Gaara baru bisa kembali menyatu lebih kurang tiga menit setelah Matsuri meninggalkan ruangannya.

' _Aku tau ini bukan urusanku! Tapi_ Sensei _juga salah! Temari-_ sama _dan para tetua juga seluruh masyarakat Suna hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk_ Sensei _, tau! Semua orang ingin_ Sensei _bahagia, termasuk juga aku! Aku ingin_ Sensei _bahagia! Dan bukan begitu caranya membalas orang yang baik padamu. Dasar manusia tidak peka! Rambut merah jelek! Alis botak! Sensei bego!'_

Suara gadis itu terus bergema dalam kepalanya. Dan Gaara terlampau kaget sampai tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia tak pernah melihat Matsuri seperti itu. Demi Tuhan, gadis itu membentaknya! Mengatainya bego. Dan berteriak langsung padanya. Matsuri benar-benar sinting.

' _Sensei bego!'_

Suara itu berputar ulang. Gaara memejamkan matanya, dan meghitung sampai sepuluh, lalu kembali membuka mata. _Sial_ , karena terlampau terkejut ia sampai lupa untuk meremukkan tulang-tulang Matsuri setelah berani bertindak demikian.

' _Sensei bego!'_

Suara menyebalkannya mucul lagi, Gaara menarik napas panjang. _Super sial_ , kenapa ia bahkan tidak bisa marah?

' _Bego_!'

Kali ini hanya kata terakhirnya saja yang membayang. Gaara mendengus, dan, astaga, apa-apaan ini? kenapa bibirnya justru menukik geli dan tersenyum?

 **.**

Matsuri melirik jam yang melingikari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul enam sore. Artinya ia sudah satu jam lebih hanya duduk diam di tempat ini. Di atas ayunan, sendirian, dan melamun. Matsuri memang jagonya melakukan hal-hal tidak penting.

Hari ini, sudah tepat tujuh hari semenjak Matsuri meledak di hadapan Gaara. Dan itu artinya sudah tujuh hari pula ia bolos dan tidak menginjakkan kaki ke kantor Pemerintahan Suna. Benar, selain bodoh, ia juga seorang pengecut.

Sebenarnya, Matsuri sedikit heran mengapa ia tak kunjung dijemput oleh orang-orang dari dewan keamanan? Mestinya petisi dan tanggal eksekusi matinya telah ditetapkan. Tapi nyatanya, hingga hari ini tetap belum ada tanda-tanda dari malaikat mautnya. Dan ini mulai membuat Matsuri resah. Jika eksekusinya terus ditunda seperti ini, ia malah akan punya banyak waktu untuk menganggur di rumah, sementara ia tidak bekerja lagi. Matsuri ragu apakah uang simpanannya cukup untuk sebulan ke depan. _Ampun, mau mati saja susah sekali, sih?_

"Lama sekali. . " Matsuri mengguman kecil, sepasang manik auburnnya menatap lurus ke arah sepatunya tanpa minat. Otak hiperaktifnya sudah mulai kebosanan menungu, dompetnya kian menipis, perasaannya mulai tak tenang, dan ia sudah terlalu banyak merindukan Gaara.

"Menyebalkan!" Matsuri mengusir kuat-kuat Gaara dari kepalanya, dari hatinya. Siapa sangka ia malah akan merasa kehilangan begini? Matsuri kira hidupnya bakal jauh lebih tenang jika bisa lepas dari Gaara. Gaara selalu memperlakukannya dengan tidak cukup baik. Dingin, tak acuh, pelit senyum, dan gemar mengintimidasinya. Lalu kenapa Matsuri malah bisa sebegininya rindu pada pemuda rambut merah itu?

Matsuri meghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak adil, _sensei._ Sungguh tidak adil. . " Ia sudah berusaha kuat untuk melupakan hari itu dan menjalani sisa hidunya dengan sebaik dan seceria mungkin. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Setiap kata yang dilontarkannya hari itu terus-menerus mengusiknya, membebaninya, membuatnya ingin bunuh diri.

Jujur, hari itu ia tidak bermaksud meledak di hadapan Gaara. Hanya saja, Matsuri sudah terlalu larut dalam emosinya sendiri, dan mulai muak dengan sikap kekanakan dan keras kepala Gaara yang sudah tidak lagi sesuai dengan usianya saat ini. Sebagai seorang pempmpin Suna, sudah sepentasnya Gaara mulai mencari pendamping, kan? Suna juga butuh Ibu Negara, dan Matsuri sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepis semua persasaannya ketika Temari dan Kankuro memberitahukan rencana perjodohan untuk Sang Kazekage. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah mengorbankan perasaannya yang seperti dicabik-cabik tatkala harus mendengar deskripsi sang calon mempelai wanita dari Temari. _Gadis ini sempurna sekali untuk Gaara. Ia pintar, sangat cantik, dari keluarga yang bai-baik, golongan terpandang, pandai memasak, pendidikannya bagus, mudah diajak bicara, keperibadiannya menyenangkan. Ia akan cocok sekali dengan adikku_. Matsuri bahkan sudah berhasil menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes saat memandang foto gadis itu. Sangat-sagat cantik, cocok seribu persen dengan Gaara. Matsuri mendengus, tersenyum getir.

Angin kering khas Suna berhembus menerpa wajah Matsuri, membawa aroma kering dan debu pasir halus, hingga memaksa Matsuri harus sedikit menyipit. Tanngannya bergerak menaikkan posisi _craff_ nya hingga menutupi separuh wajahnya.

' _Aku tidak mau menikahinya. Kami tidak cocok. Lupakan saja rencana perjodohan bodoh kalian. '_

Kata-kata Gaara di hari itu bergema dalam kepalanya. Gaara mengucapkannya hanya semenit setelah dipertemukan dengan gadis itu, lalu mengelos pergi begitu saja. Dan ketika Temari juga Kankuro mengejar untuk membujuknya, Sang kazekage justru bersikap bodoh seperti anak-anak, lalu menyuruh Kankuro saja yang menikahi gadis itu. Gaara marah dan menyalahkan semua orang, beranggapan bahwa semua orang kembali berusaha mengatur kehidupannya, membentuk garis-garis yang harus dia patuhi, dan dia menolak tegas dengan egoisnya mengatakan, _Akulah Kazekagenya, aku yang memberi perintah. Bukan kalian._

" _Baka no_ _sensei_!" Matsuri jadi kesal lagi, ia menghentakkan dua kakinya ke atas tanah berpasir Suna, hingga membuat pasir halus mengebul dan mengotori sepatunya. "Ah, dasar cowok tolol!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil tolol?"

Matsuri tersentak, mendongak cepat sekali sampai tulang lehernya terasa mau patah. Da ia tak bisa berkata-kata ketika matanya bertemu langusng dengan sepasang netra jade milik Gaara. Matsuri mengangga. Ia tidak bisa berpikir, tidak bisa bernapas, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Gg—Gaara. . sama. . "

Gaara mendengus, kelihatan jengkel. "Bukan. " Ia menatap Matsuri tajam, sampai Matsuri merasa akan segela mencair. "Aku cowok tolol. "

 _Mati aku_ , pikir Matsuri. Gadis bersurai coklat itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, lalu bergerak bangun dari duduknya hingga bisa berdiri berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Kazekage.

"Kenapa ke sini?" Adalah petanyaan paling cerdas yang muncul dalam benak Matsuri. Lalu setelahnya Matsuri sadar bahwa seharusnya ia membungkuk untuk memberi salam.

Gaara mengernyit, matanya menyipit kian tajam dan galak. "Tempat ini masih bagian dari wilayah Suna yang aku pimpin. "

"Oh," _Iya, betul juga. Aduh, Kami-sama, aku harus bilang apa?_ Matsuri menunduk, mendadak ujung sapatunya terasa begitu menarik untuk diperhatikan ketimbang harus menatap mata jade Gaara.

"Kau bolos. "

 _Deg_.

Matsuri menalan ludah lagi, tangannya mulai kebas karena dikepal terlalu erat.

"Iya. "

"Tujuh hari. "

 _Aku mau kabur saja! Tolong. ._

"Iya. "

Ada jeda panjang yang menyusup setelahnya. Matsuri ingin menangis, ingin kabur sejauh-jauhnya. Seluruh sendinya bergetar tak nyaman, dan aliran darahnya seperti diacak-acak, lalu mengalir dalam arus yang salah. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

Helaan napas pendek terdengar, Matsuri makin tegang. "Minta maaf padaku. " Perintah Gaara akhirnya.

Kini, Matsuri meberanikan diri untuk megangkat kepalanya, mengumpulkan seluruh nyali-nyalinya yang berguguran untuhk dapat menatap langsung ke wajah tampan Sang Kazekage.

"Maaf?" Suaranya masih terdengar tercekat menyedihkan.

"Ya. Minta maaf padaku. Kali terakhir kita bertemu, kau telah mekalukan kesalahan besar padaku. "

Lagi, kejadian di hari itu berputar ulang dalam benaknya. Terekam jelas dalam kepalanya. Dan Matsuri terpaksa harus mengingatnya lagi, setiap detailnya, tiap susunan kronologisnya, juga tiap kata maki yang terlanjur terlontar dari bibirnya hari itu. Kesalahan bodohnya. Matsuri menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia benci mengingat hari itu, atau diingatkan tentang hari itu.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Hening.

"Apa katamu?" Untuk memastikan, barangkali ia salah dengar.

Matsuri memandang Sang Kazekage dengan penuh tekad, berusaha tak goyah. "Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau minta maaf. "

Matsuri yakin, ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang lebih fatal. Pasalnya tatapan Gaara menjadi kian menajam, bibirnya hanya membentuk segaris datar tanpa lekung, dan kedua tanggan pria itu kini saling bersilangan di depan dada. Itu adalah pose marah Gaara yang sempurna.

"Kau naif, Matsuri. "

" _Sesnsei_ juga keras kepala!" Sebelum Matsuri sadar, ia sudah terlanjur berteriak.

Gaara membuang napas jengkel. "Kau yang keras kepala. " Nada bicaranya kini bahkan Naik. Suara bassnya menggema dan bergaum dalam kedua telinga Matsuri.

" _Sensei_ egois! Tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain! _Sensei_ tidak mau peduli atau mengerti perasaan orang lain!"

"Kau yang egois!"

Kini, Matsuri benar-benar kehilangan napasnya. Barusan adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Gaara membentak sekeras itu. Matsuri kini bisa menangkap aura di sekitarnya menegang, beberapa orang yang semula tak acuh, perlahan-lahan mulai menyadari keberadaan mereka. Dan berlomba saling mendekat penasaran.

"Kami hanya ingin kau dapat yang terbaik, tapi kau menghancurkan segalanya!"

Kamera-kamera mulai membidik, entah mereka datang dari mana. Tapi pertengkaran orang nomor satu di Suna dengan gadis kampung pasti akan jadi topik yang bagus untuk dimuat dalam berita.

"Yang terbaik untukku, katamu?" Gaara mendengus. "Apa kau bahkan peduli pada hal yang menurutku baik? Tidak! Kau dan yang lainnya bahkan tidak peduli pada pendapatku. Seenaknya saja mengatur apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh aku lakukan. "

"Tapi gadis itu adalah pilihan yang paling baik untukmu. Kalian cocok sekali. . " Matsuri menyadari suaranya telah berubah serak. Matanya perih sekali, ia kesulitan mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia masih terluka, ia masih tidak rela.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin menikahinya!" Gaara menarik napas panjang untuk megendalikan diri. Makin banyak orang yang memerhatikan mereka berdua, makin banyak foto-foto curian yang diambil.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Dia adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat. Lebih cantik dari Hinata maupun Sakura. Jadi kenapa tidak mungkin? _Sensei_ pasti menyukainya! mustahil tidak suka!"

"Tapi nyatanya aku tidak suka!"

"Bohong!"

"Aku—"

"Bohong! Bohong! Bohong!" Matsuri mulai menjerit tak terkendali. Ia tak ingin mendengar apapun saat ini. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia ingin kabur, sungguh. Semakin lama bera di dekat Gaara semakin ia sadar kalau ia memang tidak rela Gaara menikahli si gadis sempurna yang telah dipilihkan. Tapi Matsuri juga sadar, kalau gadis itulah yang paling sepadan dengan Gaara, bersama-sama mereka pasti akan membangun keluarga yang harmonis dan sempurna. Pada akhirnya, Gaara pasti menyerah, dan menikahi gadis itu. Jadi tolong, hentikan semua ini, Matsuri lelah mendebatkan takdir yang ia tahu tetap akan berjalan dan membunuhnya.

"Matsuri, dengar—"

"Kau akan mencintainya! Kau akan menyukainya. Jadi berhenti main kejar-kejaran begini, _Sensei_. Apa menurutmu pernikahan itu sebuh lelucon? Ini hal—"

"Aku tidak bisa menikahinya, bodoh! Aku sudah menyukai gadis lain! Dan aku cuma mau menikah dengan gadis yang ku sukai. "

Matsuri yakin detak jantungnya sempat berhenti.

"Tidak mungkin. . "

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Lihat, siapa yang egois sekarang?"

" _Sensei_ —"

"Diam. Jangan katakan apapun sampai aku memgizinkanmu. " Gaara membuang napas berat. "Ada banyak hal yang perlu diluruskan, Matsuri. Tapi ini intinya. . " Gaara menarik napas panjang, lalu membuagnya cepat, matanya lurus menatap Matsuri dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku menyukaimu, ayo menikah!"

 _Satu, dua, tiga_. Seisi dunia membisu. Ada badai dahyat tak sasat mata yang meninju wajah Matsuri. Ombak berdebur-debur dalam perutnya, serta sirine nyaring menggaung dalam kedua ruang dengarnya.

"Apa?" _Tadi dia bilang apa?_

Gaara menarik napas lagi, kelihatan sekali ia juga terguncang. Tapi Sang kazekage terlalu pintar dan cepat pulih dari ledakan emosinya sendiri. "Ayo menikah denganku. " Ia mengulang, dengan nada yang lebih tenang juga dalam. mebuat sekujur tubuh Matsuri bergetar aneh.

Gaara mengajaknya menikah. Apa itu artinya Matsuri sudah mati? Apa ini semacam halusinasi di akhir sisa hidupnya? "Bohong. . . tidak. . . mana mungkin. . kenapa. . apa ini. . . tidak boleh. . mana bisa. . apanya. . . mimpi. . . aku senang. . . tidak. . . " Ia merancau. Bibir mungilnya terus menggumamkan kata-kata secara random yang tidak jelas.

"Matsuri. "

Suara itu kembali menarik segenap sisa kesadaran dan perhatiannya. Sepasang netra jade memikat milik Gaara menatapnya, intens. Mengunci fokusnya dan tak memberi izin untuk melepaskan diri atau mengelak sedikitpun. Mata itu, helaian surai merah itu, tatto kanji _Ai_ di kening itu, tatapan dan wajah itu. . nyata.

"Kau harus percaya. Sulit sekali menerima ini, aku juga kaget, aku marah, aku mengelak dan menghindar, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari kenyataan bahwa aku menyukaimu. "

"Tidak mungkin. . "

Gaara berdecak sebal dan gemas. "Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Tidak mungkin. . "

"Astaga!" Gaara mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Sudahlah, jawab saja kau mau, kan?"

Pipinya terasa basah, ada hujan hangat yang tiba-tiba membuat sungai-sungai kecil di sana. Matsuri tidak tahu darimana asalnya hujan itu dan sejak kapan mulai turun. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Gaara, dam Matsuri bisa melihat semburat merah muda samar mencoret kedua pipi Gaara, sesuatu yang mungkin akan dia teriaki manis jika situasinya lain. Rahang sampai leher Gaara memerah, dan kedua matanya yang terbiasa megintimidasi juga dingin kini tampah seperti anak-anak lugu yang sedang merengek minta permen.

Matsuri membuka mulut, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Matsuri hanya membuka dan mengatupkan rahangnya berulang-ulang. Dia bisa melihat Gaara menggerakkan mulutnya dan megatakan sesuatu, tapi Matsuri tidak dapat mendengarnya, rasanya seakan meraka sedang berada di bawah air, suara Gaara teredam, memghampiri Matsuri dalam bentuk gelombang-gelombang kabur. Matsuri tidak bisa memahaminya. Otaknya bekerja melambat.

"Jangan nangis. " Kata Gaara, dan kali ini Matsuri bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tapi sekarang sungai di pipi Matsuri sudah berubah jadi lautan.

"Jangan nangis. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. "

Matsuri justru mulai terisak-isak, konyolnya ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis.

Gaara mendesah frustasi, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Gaara payah dalam menangani perempuan. Bahkan Temari saja masih masuk kategori soal sulit dalam hidupnya. "Aku hitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tidak berhenti menangis, aku akan pergi. Anggaplah kita tidak bertemu hari ini, dan aku tidak pernah melamarmu. "

Matsuri kini sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas, pandangannya mengabur karena dinding air mata menghalangi retinanya.

"Satu,"

Gaara mulai menghiting.

"Dua,"

Matsuri masih terisak, ingin berhenti namun tubuhnya menghkianati otaknya.

"Tiga. "

Gaara membuang napas, ekspresinya bercampur tak karuan, ada kecewa, marah, kesedihan, dan masih banyak lagi, membentuk garis-garis yang mencoreng kedua matanya. "Baiklah, aku pergi. " Lalu Sang Kazekage mulai melagkah pergi. Meninggalkan Matsuri bersama kubangan air mata yang tak sanggup lagi dibendungnya.

Matsuri bisa mendengar riuh rendah suara langkah kaki Gaara yang makin menjauh darinya. Ia ingin berbalik, berlari, lalu menarik Gaara kembali, namun gravitasi aneh menahannya tetap di tempat. Seorang diri, terkejut, dan terluka.

 _Jangan pergi_ , Matsuri ingin berteriak. Ia ingin memeluk Gaara, sebuah pelukkan penuh keberanian yang tidak ia miliki. Tapi terlambat, ia terlalu lemah, terlalu tidak pantas untuk melakukan itu semua. Ia berakhir jadi gadis bodoh kesepian yang memukul-mukul dadanya untuk mengurangi sesak. Sendirian, menyedihkan, dan patah hati.

"Sudah,"

Suara itu kembali, bersama sentuhan hangat di kedua pipinya. Matsuri bisa merasakan ibu jari Gaara mengusap kedua tulang pipnya. Meghapus air matanya dengan gerakan selembut sutra. Matsuri mendongak, mendapati Gaara sudah kembali berada di hadapannya, menangkup kedua wajahnya dan mengusir air matanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, lembut dan menawan.

"Kau jelek kalalu menangis. " Ia tersenyum, senyum seksi yang membuat Matsuri terdiam dan meleleh. "Sudahlah, ini konyol. " Ujarnya setengah jengkel, tapi sedetik setelahnya Matsuri bisa melihat Gaara tersenyum geli. Pemuda itu meregkuh kepala Matsuri dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat. Matsuri membeku. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Gaara dalam telinganya. Mereka saling menempel, kedua lengan kokoh Gaara memelukya, kepala Matsuri di dadanya.

"Astaga, kenapa aku sayang sekali padamu, Matsuri?"

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

A/N: makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca ^^

Iya, Aiko tahu cerita ini mirip mayat hidup, nyawanya nggak nyampe setengah. Jujur, Aiko juga kecewa. Bangkit dari hiatus itu ternyata tidak mudah. Tapi harus tetep usaha! *nyemangatin diri sendiri*

Maaf kalau banyak typo/ditendang


End file.
